My music
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Burn y su banda se han inscrito para participar en el concurso de talentos de la escuela Raimon... Pero quizá Haruya se de cuenta de que los aplausos no son los más importante... Leves BurnxGazelle y NepperxHeat


**Disclaimer: Los personjes de Inazuma Eleven le pretenecen a Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir sin fines de lucro**

Heme aquí otra vez con un nuevo fic- si es que puede llegar a llamarse así, pero bueno- basado en una experiencia real que me tocó vivir ayer. Hubo gala artítica en mi escuela y me inscribí para cantar... no lo hice tan bien como me hubiese gustado, pero en fin...

Como dato extra, quizá no sepan cuales son los nombres reales de Nepper y Heat, por los cual se los mencionaré, ya que los usé...

Nepper: Netsuha Natsuhiko

Heat: Atsuishi Shigeto

Espero este pequeño escrito sea de su agrado. Además, cabe destacar que, aparte de lo ocurrido ayer, también me inspiré en un video que vi en Youtube...

Enjoy!

* * *

Nerviosismo total.

Burn se encontraba esperando en los camerinos junto con Heat , Nepper y Bomber. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos, esta iba a ser la primera vez que tocarían ante tanto público.

-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al primer concurso de talentos de la escuela Raimon- se escuchaba provenir desde el salón de eventos de dicho establecimiento.

En efecto, los cuatro jóvenes, luego de bastante meditación, acordaron participar en aquel concurso. Si bien su banda no llevaba mucho de comenzar, eran bastante buenos o, al menos, eso según todos los del instituto Alien.

-¡Debemos estar tranquilos!- trataba de animarlos Heat, pero, aún así, su voz no sonaba del todo convencida.- ¡Estoy seguro de que ganaremos!

-No digas cosas obvias, Heat- habló Burn, con esa típica sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, intentado esconder sus nervios.- Somos muchísimo mejores que toda la basura que va a presentarse... ¡Vamos a mostrarles nuestro fuego incandescente!

-¡Sí!- gritaron sus tres compañeros, de pronto parecía como si todo el nerviosismo se hubiese disipado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los actos iban pasando con relativa lentitud. Muchas de las presentaciones correspondían a cantantes y bailarines, aunque también había un par de comediantes y un mago. Los aplausos casi no se escuchaban hasta tras bambalinas- donde se encontraban ahora- y, por lo que habían visto y escuchado, los participantes eran sólo pobres diablos sin talento real.

-Prepárense- les dijo la coordinadora del evento.- Ustedes son los siguientes.

Los cuatro jóvenes se tensaron, mientras una molesta sensación les invadía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el estómago. Heat y Nepper se sujetaron de la mano, para luego abrazarse, estrechándose con fuerza.

-Relájate- dijo Natsuhiko, acariciando el cabello del rubio.- Tú lo dijiste, lo haremos bien.

Atsuishi le regaló una linda sonrisa y luego se besaron.

Burn se sentía un poco celoso de Heat y Nepper. Ambos chicos eran novios y, como estaban juntos en la banda, siempre podían darse esas pequeñas muestras de afecto para ayudarse a controlar el nerviosismo. En momentos como esos se llegaba a cuestionar la idea de incluir a Gazelle en banda para poder hacer lo mismo, pero, cuando recordaba los nulos dotes musicales del chico, la idea dejaba de parecer tan buena.

Finalmente llegó su turno. Las cortinas del escenario se cerraron, mientras la coordinadora prácticamente los empujaba bajo los reflectores. Cada un tomó su respectivo instrumento- Bomber la batería, Heat el bajo y Nepper y Burn la guitarra eléctrica- y se colocaron en posición.

-Como penúltima presentación de esta noche tenemos una banda ínter-escolar... Desde el Instituto Alien, un fuerte aplauso para Prominence- los presentó el animador.

El telón se abrió, dejándoles ver la gran cantidad de personas que ahí se encontraban. Habían pensado que el público sería grande, pero nunca tanto. Aún así, se enfocaron en buscar a sus amigos entre aquel gentío. Burn sonrió cuando pudo distinguir a Gazelle, quien lo observaban tan serio como su siempre, a su lado Hiroto y Midorikawa le hacían señas de animo.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- gritaba Reize- ¡Demuéstrenles que son los mejores!

-¡Ustedes pueden!- le imitaba Gran

Los estudiantes de Raimon no paraban de cuchichear cosas entre ellos, formando un molesto murmullo por todo el salón. Quizá hablaban del episodio de los aliens y todo eso ¿¡Por qué demonios no podían dejarlo en el pasado!.

Burn, más que molesto por la situación, le hizo una seña a sus compañeros, indicándoles que comenzaran. Nepper y Heat acataron la orden al instante, empezando a tocar sus instrumentos. De pronto, todos los murmullos fueron cesando, desapareciendo totalmente cuando Burn comenzó a cantar, Los alumnos de Raimon quedaron perplejos, habían pensado que aquella banda sería mala, pero su opinión cambió radicalmente.

-Tiene una voz maravillosa

-Y no sólo eso, es muy apuesto.

-Viste al chico rubio, se ve tan tierno.

-¡Wow! El de la cinta en la frente tiene unos ojos muy lindos.

Esos y otros muchos comentarios hacían las chicas- y uno que otro chico- entre ellas. Gazelle no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, ya se encargaría de darles una lección a esas desgraciadas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a hablar así de Burn, excepto él, claro.

Una vez terminó la canción el público se puso de pie, aplaudiendo eufórico. Los chicos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del escenario, escudando todos los piropos que les lanzaban.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Heat, abrazando a Nepper, totalmente emocionado.

-Les dije que somos los mejores- sentenció Burn de manera presuntuosa.

-Y para cerrar la noche- escucharon decir al animador, pero no le prestaron mucha importancia, ya tenía la victoria asegurada o, al menos, eso creían ellos.- Un fuerte aplauso para Endou y los relámpagos.

El público aplaudió aún más fuerte que cuando ellos terminaron su número al ver al grupo subir al escenario. De pronto ya no se sentía tan seguros como antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El concurso terminó pasadas la diez de la noche y Burn y su grupo se encontraban deprimidos en los camerinos. Habían ganado el segundo lugar ¡Segundo! Y lo peor de todo es que habían perdido contra la banda de Endou, quienes, ciertamente, no eran tan buenos, pero, ya saben, en los concursos la popularidad importa más que lo demás.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a todos sus amigos.

-Lo hicieron muy bien- comenzaron a felicitarlos todos.

-Sacamos el segundo lugar- dijo apenas Heat, decepcionado.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Midorikawa- El concurso estaba arreglado.

-Es verdad, chicos- siguió Hiroto.- Ustedes fueron los mejores.

Burn los miró a ambos, para luego volver sus ojos hacia Gazelle.

-Estuvieron increíbles- sonrió el albino.

Haruya ya no necesitaba más. No le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ni lo fuerte que pudiesen aplaudirles, ni los piropos o los elogios. Lo único que realmente le importaba era el apoyo de su amado Gazelle, después de todo, él era todo el público que deseaba y necesitaba tener.

* * *

Owari!

Mmmmmmm... Ya se está haciendo habitual el no sentirme contenta con mi trabajo, pero eso es otra historia.

Antes de despedirme quiero pedir disculpas por no tener listo aún el tercer capítulo de Monster, pero estoy estancada, aún así, estoy hablando y pidiendo ayuda para continuar, así que, si las cosas salen bien, debería tenerlo listo durante la próxima semana, sólo debería...

Muchísmas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...


End file.
